


The Life of A Teenage Djinn (based off the Children of the Lamp book series)

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Life of A Teenage Djinn (based off the Children of the Lamp book series)

The Life of A Teenage Djinn (based off the Children of the Lamp book series)  
Tony Wyzek thought he was an ordinary kid until his yearly dental visit, where the dentist discovered four wisdom teeth that had come in at some recent point. Weird things had begun to happen, including a large hole in the wall by his bed. The dentist put him under anesthesia and proceeded to remove the teeth. While under sedation, Tony had a rather strange dream. In it, he wound up meeting his grandfather, Aleksander, who had him playing games of dice with him and made strange observations about him, including his unusual amount of good luck. He had learned that Linda was planning to send Tony to a special school called Alembic House, and told Tony to ask her if he could come stay with him in New Jersey instead. So Tony did ask her and Linda somewhat reluctantly agreed.  
  
Within the week, Tony was taking a short flight from New York to New Jersey to stay with his grandfather. However, Tony had no idea just how much his life was about to change. When Tony arrived that day, he settled into his room at his grandfather's house and went downstairs when his grandfather told him dinner was ready. His grandpa, Aleksander, made strange conversation, most of his topics revolving around mythology, particularly djinn, whom Aleksander claimed were made of fire. The surprises didn't end there, though. Aleksander then told him that he (and Aleksander, his sister Ellie, and his mother Linda) were “children of the lamp”. Tony refused to believe it at first, but after several convincing pieces of proof, Tony was forced to accept it as truth. Aleksander explained about the different djinn tribes and that they were from the Jann tribe, of which Linda was technically the leader. However, she had at this point passed her duties to Aleksander. Tony was informed about how to pick a “focus word”, the rite of passage each Jann djinn had to go through, and a great many other things he needed to know.  
  
  
The next day, Aleksander got Tony started picking a focus word. Tony ended up picking “catoptromancy”, which meant divination by reflection. His rite of passage took place soon after he had learned enough control. He had to find the unluckiest person or place in the city and reverse its fortune for a set number of hours. Tony passed and was an official djinn of the Jann tribe. Tony returned to New York The following day, and began using his powers in earnest. A year went by, and soon his sister, Ellie, came of age and went through the rites of passage to become a djinn herself. And we focus word was “brontide”, which meant a very strong gust of wind. Thus far, Tony's friends had no idea that Tony and Ellie were djinn, but all too soon they would find out, when Ellie decided to scare a burglar robbing her friend's apartment. What happened was this. Ellie had gone to visit a friend of hers it in her apartment, but when she got there her friend was not there. Instead, she found the door open and a strange man robbing her friend's apartment. Since he had not seen her yet, Ellie decided to scare the heck out of him by pretending to be a ghost. She transubstantiated herself and became a small ornament on the windowsill. Normally Ellie we would have called the police, but she had forgotten her cell phone at home, so she looked around for something that she could use to scare the burglar enough to get him out of the apartment. Finally, she settled on an old broom that she had found in the closet and decided that she would be the ghost of a witch who was purported to live in the apartment previously. The burglar finally ran away scared after seeing the broom move by itself several times, and he ran out the door just as Ellie’s brother, Tony, who had been visiting someone else in the building walked by the door with the Jets and saw the commotion.  
  
  
Tony immediately guessed that Ellie was responsible for all the chaos in the room, but he could not say so in front of his mundane friends, so he told them to go on and he would catch up. Once Tony was certain that they were out of sight and out of earshot, he immediately began trying to coax Ellie out, even going so far as to use the most formal phrasing that any djinn could. However, it was only when Tony threatened to tell their mother what she'd been up to that Ellie finally came out and showed herself. Tony immediately began lecturing Ellie on the irresponsible use of djinn power, but when he finally heard why Ellie had decided to do what she did, he promised not to tell their mother as long as she agreed not to do something like that again. After that they finally headed home, unaware that they had pursuers. Riff and the boys had decided to follow Tony and Ellie back to their apartment after overhearing their conversation in the apartment previously, and now being aware that there was something strange about them.  
  
  
When Tony and Ellie arrived back at their apartment, they had to face their very angry mother. Linda was extremely upset when she learned that a ghost had seemingly been haunting a nearby apartment, and she had immediately suspected her children. Tony started to tell her that it’d been all Ellie's fault, but Ellie jumped in and volunteered the information that she had been responsible herself. She told her mother that Tony had tried to stop her, that he had not been part of the incident. Ellie then proceeded to explain exactly why she had done what she did. Their mother understood, but still disapproved of Ellie's methods of getting rid of the burglar. Also, she knew that they could not exactly tell the police about the burglar because really what could they tell the police: that Ellie had seen the burglar and had attempted to use her powers to scare him away? At best, the police would probably think they were crazy. At worst, they might try to get someone to dissect Ellie and Tony to see how their powers worked. So Linda let them off the hook for the moment.  
  
  
However, Tony still like to explain things to his friends, especially after he turned around and found them there. He knew they had heard everything and they now knew that Tony and his mother and sister had special powers. They agreed to keep quiet about Tony and Ellie’s secret, but they were in awe of their friend’s djinn status. They also thought having a friend who could do the things he could do was amazing. They enjoyed keeping the secret from Bernardo and the Sharks for the rest of their days.  
The End


End file.
